Wrapped Around Your Little Finger
by NeuroticMusing
Summary: Extended ending to episode 7 of Forensics: Naomi Kimishima has to deal with two different kinds of love after the bomb that almost took Alyssa Breslin's life. She understands one, but the other is like another life force. Naomi/Little Guy


**Woo! It's my first shipping story for the franchise! (Well, the sequel to my first story will have a pairing, but they aren't with Trauma Team characters, so…).**

**Anyway! I've been wanting to write for Naomi/Little Guy ever since I started playing Trauma Team. They are like the best couple. Next to Derek/Angie, of course.**

**Hope you all enjoy this. I do not own any of the Trauma Center franchise.**

_**Wrapped Around Your Little Finger**_

Naomi never thought much about love. Actually, she never really thought about much when it came to emotions. When Alyssa was caught up in the bomb that was meant for _her_, it was the biggest revelation of her life. That little girl helped her realize that she was capable of love. The former surgeon was more than just an android that was incapable of love; she was human.

She was going to show the little brunette that she had someone that loved her very much, and would always be there for her. That's what mothers are for, biological or not.

Familial love was easy. Though, there was something else that she had to decipher as well…

The silver haired doctor looked up from where she sat beside Alyssa as she slept. (Or what Naomi thought was sleeping. Children were very sly when they wanted to be. Little Alyssa wasn't stupid. If there was gossip to be heard, she would be sure to hear it.)

Little Guy came into the room, to which prompted a light smirk from the older woman. Speaking of the devil, she mused to herself. Yes, it seemed her _partner _of sorts seemed to be a whole different human being. It was all too confusing.

He took in Naomi with a perplexed look. She wasn't the only one having problems with deciphering someone. Though, Little Guy pretty much _knew _what he was feeling. It was just a little hard trying to get it out.

"Hello, Little Guy," Naomi took in a breath. "May I help you with something?"

"What? Oh I um…" the blonde began to rub the back of his neck, a light blush setting in on his cheeks. "I was just going to see how you both were doing," he added in a murmur as he nudged his head over to Alyssa.

Huh. Derek Stiles used to do the same thing around his assistant Nurse Thompson. Well, maybe he wouldn't be so hard to decipher, after all.

"We're doing fine, thank you," the silver haired doctor began, strumming a thumb across the back of Alyssa's battered hand that was in her own.

"You- you're welcome," Little Guy added, a bit flabbergasted. Damn it, why did he have to get so tongue-tied!

Alyssa had heard enough. Time to wake up; there was investigation to be done! The eight-year-old groaned a bit as she sat up, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

"Well look who's awake," Naomi said as a genuine smile met with her lips. When her soon-to-be adopted daughter returned the smile, she asked, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine," the little brunette bobbed her head before turning to Little Guy. "Hey! I remember you. You're the guy who always looks nervous when talking to Naomi!"

The blonde groaned at the eight-year-old's revelation, which only made the child bust out into a giggle fit.

The former surgeon raised an eyebrow at her partner. "You know, Little Guy, she does have a point."

Alyssa grinned lightly. "Someone has a crush!" she teased in a sing-song.

Well. That _would _make sense…

Little Guy couldn't have been any redder if he tried. He was two seconds from going back to work. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Naomi stared back at the blonde expectantly. All he had to do was man up and say something. Maybe she would actually humor him and try to be in a relationship with him. It was worth a try.

"Dr. Kimishima, you know it yourself that you are a very powerful woman. Any man would stutter at you, I'm sure," Little Guy replied, trying so hard not to let his voice shake.

"Hm. They don't, actually," the silver haired doctor smirked. "Nice try, Little Guy."

Was it too late to turn around and hide in his office? He looked back at the grinning child and sighed. Apparently so.

"Is there something you would like to say?" Naomi asked, her tone growing thick with a bit of discomfort.

"No!" Little Guy answered, a bit _too _quickly. He noticed the glower that Alyssa shot him, to which he added, "I mean, I- I guess I do."

"Great. Let's hear it," the former surgeon squeezed her soon-to-be adopted child's hand and gave her partner an '_I'm waiting'_ look.

The blonde sighed. It was now or never, wasn't it? "Say that, hypothetically, Alyssa was right," he gave Naomi a pointed look, "what would you say to that?"

"I don't speak hypothetically. If you have something to say, just flat out say it," she added, a bit irritated at his vacillating ways.

"Okay, okay! She's right, Dr. Kimishima," Little Guy murmured under his breath.

"There, now. That's more like it," Naomi began, the beginnings of a smirk tugging at her lips.

The former Delphi assistant's face fell. "That's it? Maybe I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to say something back, doctor?"

"Well you just don't rush these things, Little Guy!" as she spoke this time, her voice was accompanied with a full smirk. "However, I may be able to make an exception…"

This woman was going to kill him. "Now who's being vague, doctor?"

"If we're going to pursue a _relationship_, you need to stop calling me doctor. Naomi will do just fine," the silver haired woman began.

"Okay then," Little Guy murmured a bit awkwardly. He then turned to a beaming Alyssa. "I guess I owe you a thanks, kid."

"Uh-huh!" Alyssa chirped.

Naomi passed her soon-to-be daughter a warm smile. "Well, why don't we get you tucked into bed? It's getting late."

"Okay," she responded, a bit sullen as a pout tugged at her lips.

The silver haired doctor got up from her chair and tucked the little brunette into her hospital bed. Little Guy just watched with a tiny grin in place. It was cute; she was already a natural mother.

"Will you be here when I wake up, Naomi?" Alyssa asked groggily.

"Of course I will be," Naomi kissed the little girl on her left temple, mindful of her scrapes and bruises.

"'Kay. Night N'omi. Night 'ittle Guy," Alyssa mumbled sleepily before resting her head back on her pillow. The silver haired doctor watched her carefully, smiling as her breathing evened out a moment later.

Naomi's and Little Guy's eyes quickly locked in a stare. The former surgeon wouldn't admit it aloud, but her heart began to pitter-patter just a little quicker at that moment.

"Are you going to be here all night do- _Naomi_?"

She glanced back at the little brunette. "I might as well. Unless something urgent comes up at work. You can just call me if it does."

"Actually," the blonde walked by his love interest and took a seat in the chair that sat up against the wall, "I was going to stay here with you, if you don't mind, anyway," he added nervously.

Naomi let out a light chuckle, something that Little Guy had never heard before. He smiled to himself at her musical laugh.

"No, Little Guy. I don't mind," she added, running a hand through her tousled hair.

The former Delphi assistant nodded and tentatively took his partner's hand in his own. "Good. 'Cause I was planning on staying anyway."

The silver haired woman looked down at their intertwined fingers. It felt weird, but _somehow _it felt right. If she was living out the last 6 months to a year of her life, she was going to live it how she wanted to.

**And there goes my first foray into Naomi/Little Guy. Reviews make the world go round. **


End file.
